Total Drama Lyrics
by missplaya
Summary: My opnion of what songs the total drama island characters will sing. Rated T just incase because some of these lyrics might say innapropiate things for little ones,so just to be on the safe side for now.
1. Chapter 1

This is the start of the song lyrics.

The first song im going to do is some TLC songs b/c i looooooove them so much and this is also a tribute to Lisa"Left_Eye"Lopes-R.I.P..

I don't own total drama island;or the song "Aint too proud to beg"

First Song:

"Ain't 2 proud to beg" by TLC

T-boz:Leshawna

Chilli:Heather

Left-Eye:Courtney

({_}) symbol are a/n's

"Ain't 2 proud to beg"

[Courtney]

Yo mic check 1-2, 1-2  
We in the house  
Yeah come on  
1992 TLC kickin' off in your Mutha...  
So ya best be duckin' fast  
Yo T-Boz ({A/N:referring to Leshawna}) is ya being a boss  
Chilli ({A/N:referring to Heather}) what's up wit' dat sauce?  
Dis is it  
Yo "T" step on that (shhh)

[Leshawna]  
Thinkin' short of what you got  
Better get it while it's hot  
Ain't no better love than your own  
Unmistakin' urge 2 be sexin' with society  
How can you be happy alone

[Heather]  
When I need 2 feel love  
Why wait 4 so long  
Cause I ain't 2 proud 2 beg  
4 something that I call my own  
And I want 2 be touched  
And feeling so much see cause  
Everybody needs some good lovin'

[Courtney]  
Yo if I need it in the morning or the middle of the night  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
If the lovin' is strong then he got it goin' on and  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
2 inches or a yard rock hard or if it's saggin'  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
So it ain't like I'm braggin' just join the paddywagon cause  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg, I ain't 2 proud 2 beg

[Leshawna]  
Screaming' loud and holdin' sheets  
Scsared that you'll be called a freak  
Gotta let it go while you can  
Ain't 2 proud 2 beg you see  
Cause my man belongs 2 me  
And I know that he understands

[Heather]  
When I need 2 feel love  
Why wait 4 so long  
Cause I ain't 2 proud 2 beg  
4 something that I call my own  
And I want 2 be touched  
And feeling so much see cause  
Everybody needs some good lovin'

[Courtney]/Chorus (repeat 2x)  
Yo if I need it in the morning or the middle of the night  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
If the lovin' is strong then he got it goin' on and  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
2 inches or a yard rock hard or if it's saggin'  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
So it ain't like I'm braggin' everybody join the paddywagon cause  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg, I ain't 2 proud 2 beg

Yo Courtney kick that rap

[Courtney]

Realize the realism of reality treats  
Us both the same  
Cause satisfaction is the name of this game  
So I choose to explain it's evident  
Courtney don't mean the rest of my body is irrelevant  
In outher words let's refresh your head  
About pullin' down curtains and breakin' da waterbed  
Yeah I like it when you (kiss)  
Both sets of lips  
Oooh on the TLC tip

[Heather]  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (I ain't 2 proud 2 beg)  
What I call my own  
Just you and me (uh)  
Heyyyyyyy

[Leshawna]

Uh Hey Hey hey heyyyyy

[Heather]  
When I need 2 feel love  
Why wait 4 so long  
Cause I ain't 2 proud 2 beg  
4 something that I call my own  
And I want 2 be touched  
And feeling so much see cause  
Everybody needs some good lovin'

[Courtney]/Chorus  
Yo if I need it in the morning or the middle of the night  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
If the lovin' is strong then he got it goin' on and  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
2 inches or a yard rock hard or if it's saggin'  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)  
So it ain't like I'm braggin' just join the paddywagon cause  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg, I ain't 2 proud 2 beg

[Courtney-Chorus]  
I ain't 2 proud 2 beg  
TLC isn't 2 proud 2 beg  
Cause we ain't 2 proud 2 beg (no)


	2. Chapter 2

**Another One of my song lyrics by TLC.**

**Song:No Scubs Left Eye rap version**

**

* * *

****T-Boz:Leshawna**

**Chilli:Heather**

**Left-Eye:Courtney**

* * *

"_No Scrubs_"

[Heather]

Ohhh

A scrub is a guy that thinks he's fly  
And is also known as a buster [Courtney repeats buster]  
Always talkin' about what he wants  
And just sits on his broke ass  
So.

[Heather ft. Leshawna and Courtney]  
No, I don't want your number  
No, I don't wanna give you mine and  
No, I don't wanna meet you nowhere  
No, I don't want none of your time

[Heather ft. Leshawna and Courtney]  
And no, I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me

[Heather]  
A scrub's checkin' me  
But his game's kinda weak  
And I know that he cannot approach me  
'Cause I'm lookin' like class  
And he's lookin' like trash  
Can't get with a deadbeat ass  
So [Courtney:huh yeah]

[Heather ft. Leshawna and Courtney]

No, I don't want your number  
No, I don't wanna give you mine and  
No, I don't wanna meet you nowhere  
No, I don't want none of your time

[Heather ft. Leshawna and Courtney]

No, I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me

[Heather]  
If you don't have a car  
And you're walkin'

[Leshawna and Courtney]  
Oh yes son ,I'm talking to you

[Heather]

If you live at home with your Mama

[Leshawna and Courtney]  
Oh yes son,I'm talking to you

[Heather]

If you have a shorty  
But you don't show love

[Leshawna and Courtney]  
Oh yes son,I'm talking to you

[Heather]

Wanna get with me with no money  
Oh no  
I don't want no..

[Heather ft. Leshawna and Courtney]  
No scrub..No scrub[Courtney:no scrub,no love repeats 2x]  
(No no)[Heather]  
No scrub..(No, no no no-Heather)  
No scrub..[Courtney in the background:nuh uh,nuh uh,nuh uh,No Scrubs,nuh uh,nuh uh,nuh uh,No Love,nuh uh,nuh uh,nuh uh,nuh uh]  
No, no.[Heather]

[Heather ft. Leshawna and Courtney]  
No, I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me

[Courtney]  
See, if you can't spacially expand my horizon  
Then that leaves you in the class with scrubs, never rising  
I don't find it surprising  
and if you don't have the Gs  
To please me and bounce me here to the coast of over seas  
So, let me give you something to think about  
Inundate your mind with intensions to turn you out  
Can't forget the focus on the picture in front of me  
You as clear as DVD on digital TV screen  
Satisfy my apetite with something spectacular  
Shake your vernacular  
and then I get back to ya  
With diamond like precision  
Insatiable is what I envision  
Can't detect acquisition  
from your friend's expedition  
Mr. Big Willy, if you really want to know  
Ask Chilli, could I be a silly ho?  
Not really  
T-Boz and all my senoritas  
are steppin' on you Filas  
but you don't hear me going, no

[Heather ft. Leshawna and Courtney]  
No, I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me

[Heather ft. Leshawna and Courtney]  
No, I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me[Heather repeats from me]  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me  
I don't want no scrub  
A scrub is a guy that can't get no love from me  
Hanging out the passenger side  
Of his best-friend's ride  
Trying to holler at me

(song fades out)

**

* * *

**


	3. Chapter 3

**Group:TLC**

**Song:Waterfalls (The most famous and noticeable song from TLC and is also one of my favorites)**

**

* * *

**

Members:

**T-Boz:Gwen**

**Chilli:Leshawna**

**Left-Eye:Courtney**

* * *

"_Waterfalls"_

**[Gwen]  
**A lonely mother gazining out of the window  
staring

**[Leshawna and Courtney]  
**at her son that she just can't touch

**[Gwen]  
**if at any time he's in a jam she'll be by his side  
but he doesn't

**[Leshawna and Courtney]  
**realize he hurts her so much

**[Gwen]  
**but all the praying just ain't helping at all  
cuz he can't seem to keep his self out of trouble  
so he goes out and he makes his money  
the best way he knows how  
another body layin cold in the gutter

Listen to me

**[Gwen,Leshawna,and Courtney]**  
Don't go chasing waterfalls  
please stick to the rivers  
and the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it  
your way or nothing at all  
but I think you're moving too fast

**[Gwen]  
**Little precious has a natural obsession

**[Leshawna and Courtney]  
**for temptation but he just can't see

**[Gwen]  
**she gives him loving that his body  
can't handle but all he can say

**[Gwen and Leshawna]  
**is "baby is good to me"

**[Gwen]  
**one day he goes and take a glimpse in the mirror  
but he doesn't recognize his own face

**[Leshawna]**  
face(repeats)

**[Gwen]  
**his health is fading and he doesn't know why  
3 letters took him to his final resting place......

Y'all don't you hear me

**[Gwen,Leshawna,and Courtney]  
**Don't go chasing waterfalls  
please stick to the rivers  
and the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it  
your way or nothing at all  
but I think your moving too fast

Don't go chasing waterfalls  
please stick to the rivers  
and the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it  
your way or nothing at all  
but I think your moving too fast

**[Courtney]  
**Come on

I seen a rainbow yesterday  
but to many storms have come and gone  
leaving a trace  
of not one God-giving ray  
is it because  
my life is ten shades of grey  
I pray all ten fade away  
seldom praise him for the sunny days

and like his promise is true  
only my faith can undo  
the many chances I blew  
to bring my life to anew  
clear and blue and unconditional  
skies have dried the tears from my eyes  
no more lonely cries,

my only bleedin hope  
is for the folk who can't cope  
wit such an endurin' pain  
that it keeps em in the pourin' rain  
who's to blame for tootin' caine in your own vein  
what a shame you shoot and aim  
for someone else's brain  
you claim the insane and name  
this day and time for fallin  
prey to crime I say the system's  
got you victim to your own mind

dreams are hopeless aspirations  
in hopes of coming true  
believe in yourself  
the rest is up to me and you

**[Gwen,Leshawna,and Courtney]  
**Don't go chasing waterfalls  
please stick to the rivers  
and the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it  
your way or nothing at all  
but I think your moving too fast

**[Leshawna]  
**Oh you're moving too fast!!

**[Gwen,Leshawna,and Courtney]  
**Don't go chasing waterfalls  
please stick to the rivers  
and the lakes that you're used to  
I know that you're gonna have it  
your way or nothing at all  
but I think your moving too fast **(song fades out)**

**

* * *

**

A/N:This song has a message to all teens and young 't go chasing Waterfalls,Just stay in your life you have right now.

**As what Lisa "Left-Eye" Lopes (R.I.P) said in this song **"_dreams are hopeless aspirations _

_ in hopes of coming true _

_ believe in yourself the rest is up to me and you_"

**Its all up to you on how you want your life to be!!**


End file.
